


Sweet Mornings

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Polyamory, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Evan wakes up on a happy Saturday morning.





	Sweet Mornings

    Evan woke up squished between his two boyfriends. Sure, it was nice and warm, but gosh Jared's elbow was digging into his stomach and Connor's knee was pushing just a little too much on his crotch. Squirming, Evan attempted to not wake them up as he tried to untangle their limbs.

    Connor groaned, wrapping an arm around Evan's waist. "Why are you up so early, baby?" He said sleepily. On his other side, Evan felt Jared move so he was spooning him.

    "Do you have to piss again? 'Cause you were just up a couple of hours ago, you might need to get that checked." Jared buried his face in the crook of Evan's neck.

    "No, I'm just an early riser." Evan said simply, now he was at least comfortable. "Though, I am a bit hungry."

    Connor peeked an eye open to look at the clock on their nightstand. "It's seven in the morning, how can you even think about getting out of bed?"

    "Unlike you guys, I went to bed early instead of playing video games until one a.m." Evan huffed, peeking himself away from them and hopping onto the floor.

    "It was three a.m." Jared's bottom lip pouted out as Evan left. He crawled over to Connor and curled himself into the other boy's arms. Connor was glad to accept him and began stroking Jared's hair.

    "I'm going to go make some breakfast, you two can join me whenever you're ready." Evan chuckled, pulling on his slippers and heading downstairs. All he received as a reply from the two boys was a grunt from Connor, it seemed they were already almost asleep again.

    Evan arrived in the kitchen and began to make some waffles. It wasn't uncommon for him to be the one to make breakfast, as Jared's late night job and Connor's insomnia usually kept both of the other boys up late. Besides, it wasn't as if Connor and Jared never helped around the house. Jared always vacuumed and Connor was extremely helpful with the laundry. 

    He loved how thoughtful his boyfriends could be, that even though Evan didn't work they knew they should help him out once in a while. 

    Just as he was finished making the last waffle, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Evan smiled, grabbing two other plates from the cabinet and setting them down at the table. Two tired boys with bedhead appeared in the doorway.

    "It smelled delicious so we had to come down." Jared grinned, ruffling Evan's hair as he took a seat at the table. Evan flopped down next to him and Connor sat across from them.

    "Are you working today, Connor?" Evan asked as he pulled one of the waffles onto his plate. He knew Jared had the night off and hoped they could have some quality time, just the three of them.

    "No, but I'm on call." Connor ate his waffle without any sort of butter or topping. He glanced up to see Jared pouring so much syrup on his waffle it was beginning to get soggy. "Jared, that's enough, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack with all that sugar."

    "Then so be it." Jared declared, cutting into the waffle and taking a bite. Evan nearly gagged at the sight, Jared might as well have been drinking the syrup.

    "That's disgusting, Jared." Evan laughed, he preferred to top his waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. It was hard getting groceries for them, they all had such different tastes in food. Jared grinned and leaned over to give Evan a syrupy kiss.

    Evan squeaked as soon as the boy's sticky lips pressed against his face. "Ew!" He said, shoving Jared away. "I'm gonna have to wash my face!"

    Jared beamed triumphantly, "Gotcha!" He wiped his mouth on his pajama sleeve, creating a mess.

    "You got me all gross." Evan brought a hand to his cheek to find it was entirely covered in syrup.

    "Honestly, Jare." Connor stood up from the table and grabbed a washcloth, setting it before walking back over and beginning to wipe Evan's face up with it. Evan let himself be cleaned up and Connor moved on to Jared, who was much stickier and had somehow gotten the sticky sweetness everywhere. 

    "How the fuck did you manage this?" Connor wondered aloud as he worked on Jared's hands.

    "It's a talent, really." Jared chuckled. Connor wiped syrup from his hair.

    "It's something, alright. No more syrup." Connor finished up and threw the cloth in the sink.

The three finished their food and ended up in the living room, lounging on the couch watching a re-run of FRIENDS. Connor sat in the middle, Jared’s head in his lap as he mindlessly played with the boy’s hair, and his arm draped around Evan’s shoulders, holding the boy close to his chest. Connor knew Evan felt relaxed when he was listening to a heartbeat.

“I love you guys.” A half-asleep Jared mumbled. “Like, I really do. No jokes, but ya’ll are my world.”

“I love you both too.” Evan smiled.

“Ya’ll?” Connor teased.

“Shut up, I said it ironically, dickwad. Just tell me you love me.” Jared pouted.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you.” Connor chuckled. “And I love you as well, Evan.”

The three boys fell asleep once more on the couch.


End file.
